The 63rd Hunger Games: SYOT
by JaylenFeliciano
Summary: "And so it was decreed, that each year, the various Districts of Panem will offer up a tribute; one young man and woman, to fight to the death, in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. Until one lone victor, bathes in riches." SYOT closed!
1. Submissions

Just stating this now: this SYOT will not begin until I am finished with the one I am currently working on.

* * *

Please submit your tribute through Private Message. Here are the rules and tribute form (which is also on my profile):

**SYOT TRIBUTE SUBMISSION**

Rules:

1) This is not first come, first serve.

2) Be original. Not everyone is amazingly talented at fighting!

3) I would like varieties of; ages, races, skin color, height, weight, intelligence.

4) If your tribute is unbelievable to be in the District you want then there's a high chance I will not consider you.

Example: A District 11 tribute wouldn't be extremely skilled at throwing knives and receive a score of 12 on Private Training.. they may be extremely strong and good at fighting, though.

5) Tributes CAN NOT be related to canon characters in any way, shape or form! Canon characters: Katniss, Peeta, Clove, Cato, Haymitch, Johanna, etc.

6) Your tribute MAY be related to tributes in my previous SYOT, but you'll need the approval of the creator of that character. Unless, you are that characters creator.

* * *

_[__**consider the following for my syot**__] - _**Created by: Taylur**

_- _**Names are important. **It's the first thing I see. You don't want to do something like "Ashley", but you can't blatantly copy the books and name your District Eleven tribute Johanna. If you're looking for help, definitely check out this guide for naming your tributes.

Link: s/7932863/1/A-guide-to-naming-your-tributes

- **Not everyone has a sob-story. **Believe it or not, folks, some tributes lived completely normal lives up until the Reaping. Yes, it's hard yo believe: some tributes weren't abandoned as a child, didn't have their parents killed, and weren't forced into training. I know. Shocking.

- **But some do. **A good story behind your tribute is interesting. You obviously don't want to make your tribute boring and dull, but that doesn't mean go overboard and smatter a sob-story filled with plot holes in your forum. Just keep in mind that if I get 24 tributes who were all orphans and were all forced into training and were all threatened by a Peacekeeper.. it's gonna be repetitive and uninteresting.

- **I like reviews. **I think every author feels good when they see a review on their story, especially with a SYOT. I don't want you to submit your tribute, get accepted, then never read the story. I like to know if you're reading, and reviews let me know that you are. I'm not saying, "Oh, if you review, your tribute will definitely survive past the Bloodbath.".

- **I will PM you. **I know that sometimes a Private Message doesn't go through, so to ensure you that I have/haven't gotten your tribute, I will PM you back as soon as I receive the form. However, that doesn't mean you're accepted.

- **I'm not doing a sponsor system. **I've seen a lot of other stories do this and it just seems really complicated. Plus, it's just a way for your tribute to get unfair advantages. I'll send your tribute sponsor gifts based on whether or not I think it fits the storyline, and how popular your tribute is among the reviews/readers.

-** Deaths will be realistic. **By that I mean that lil 12-year-old Suzy Sunshine from District Twelve might make it past the Bloodbath even if you say her strengths are speed and agility. It's just really unlikely that a 12 year old from District Twelve would win against the other tributes, especially the Careers. Y'know?

- **Don't throw a hissy fit. **I've found that it's best to go into this knowing your tribute will die, 'cause its really likely they will. Only 1 person can win. Your tribute has a slim chance at being that 1 person. Don't throw a tantrum because your tribute was strong and trained and 'should have won'. It's ridiculous. You just look stupid when you complain that your tribute dies.

* * *

Please, please, PLEASE! Send me your form through PM. If you post your form in the reviews it will be ignored and your tribute will not be considered. Please label your PM the name of your tribute and which District you want them in. For example: 'Destiny Langston from District 1' label it: 'Destiny Langston - District 1'.

**Tribute Form:**

Full name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Ethnicity:

**Appearance **(Please give a lot of details! You may send in a picture link, but you MUST send in a description)

Appearance:

Face Claim: (Only if you are using a celebrity or actual person, but you still must fill out appearance.)

**Personality **(Make your character interesting! If their personality seems stale then there's a high chance they'll be killed off)

Personality:

Likes & Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Hobbies:

**Home Life**

History:

Family:

Friends:

Income: (rich/average/poor)

**Pre-Games**

What is your character doing before the Reapings?:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaction/Reason:

If volunteered, who for?:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Costume: (Details!)

Interview Outfit: (Please give details)

Private Training: (You don't have to write everything, please just write how your character feels, what weapon they use.. yada yada)

Training Score: (Let's be realistic.. if you're not realistic then I'll change the score to how I feel the Private Training went)

District Token?:

**The Games**

Strategy during the games?:

Open to allies?:

Weapon of Choice:

Participated in Bloodbath or ran away?:

Preferred Death:


	2. Official Tribute List

_Official Tribute List_

_**District 1 - [Luxury]**_

Male: Ian Redstone [16] - **TheSoldier115**

Female: Lace Gleam [15] - **DecidedlyDestiel**

_**District 2 - [Masonry]**_

Male: Cicero Holern [18] - **Xymena Falling**

Female: Jodelle Nolan [18] - **SomeDays**

_**District 3 - [Electronics]**_

Male: Boron Storm [15] - **Manny Siliezar**

Female: Faye Ackerman [15] - **Shimmerbreeze**

_**District 4 - [Fishing]**_

Male: Percy Morris [13] - **RapunzelDamatrix****  
**

Female: Namine Damatrix [17] - **ThatGirlWithMagicHair**

_**District 5 - [Power]**_

Male: Chester "Chess" Vivlionne [16] - **SophiEevee**

Female: Ula Marine [17] - **GangstaZEBRA**

_**District 6 - [Transportation]**_

Male: Ellison Oliver [17] - **Carriedaway88**

Female: Adrienne Atunes [16] - **ElliiLouise**

_**District 7 - [Lumber]**_

Male: John Blackmore [17] - **1NDUSTR1AL**

Female: Angelica Bass [16] - **Teampeeta1227**

_**District 8 - [Textiles]**_

Male: Lucian Volke [16] - **Hollowman96**

Female: Magnolia "Mush" Arnestine Mushwood [15] - **TheMeddlingArtist**

_**District 9 - [Grains]**_

Male: Caleb Januzki [17] - **Manny Siliezar**

Female: Saria Casterly [16] - **SophiEevee**

_**District 10 - [Livestock]**_

Male: Marcus Kerry [17] - **Jamez S**

Female: Ana Anderson [14] - **Lyfia****  
**

_**District 11 - [Agriculture]**_

Male: Xavier Thames [18] - **Mon Devou**

Female: Amina Hambly [15] - **Hollowman96**

_**District 12 - [Mining]**_

Male: Brutus Sullivan [12] - **TheSoldier115**

Female: Kaila Damatrix [15] - **RapunzelDamatrix**

* * *

Sorry if your character either didn't make it in or didn't get into the District you wanted. Thank you for submitting, though!


	3. District 1 Reapings

**District 1 Reapings**

**Lace "Lacey" Gleam POV**

"C'mon Lacey, you gotta keep up if you wanna beat me!" my brother, Blaze, shouts out to me playfully, a smile across his face.

I bend over, trying to catch my breath and control my breathing, "Shut up Blaze! You've been running like this for years!" I shout back at him. I grip my water bottle and bring it up to my lips, as I squeeze the cold water finds its way through my mouth.

He laughs while jogging in place, looking back at me.

Letting out a grunt I stand back up from squatting and wipe the sweat dripping down my face. Having ran about three miles is tiring, but it's all worth it, I need all the training I can get for when I volunteer for the games in about a year or so.

Slicking my Wavy, Amber hair up into a ponytail I grab my hair tie from around my wrist and tie it up. "You can finish it, C'mon it's only around the corner", I whisper to myself as I continue sprinting towards the corner of the street.

"That's right Lacey, you got this! You can do it!", Blaze shouts out to me, cheering me on.

I don't pay very much attention to it, narrowing my eyes I run faster and faster towards the street just a few yards ahead of me. Feeling myself gradually slowing down I take quicker breathes, "push. push." I repeat to myself over and over again in my head. I must push your body past it's limits.

I begin slowing down to turn the corner of the street, seeing Blaze no where in sight it is pretty obvious he has already made it to our house. I sigh as I come to a stop, the feeling to just stop running, sit here and taking a nap was trying to overpower my body. I close my eyes for a quick second and take a deep breath.

"You've got to pull it together, you can do it." I mumble to myself for encouragement. Rubbing the sweat from my forehead I begin jogging toward my house, picking up my pace with each step I take.

I bust through the front door and immediately chug down water, my throat burning from the amount of exercise I just put on it. I kick off my shoes and walk away from them and into my kitchen.

Once I step foot into the kitchen I spot my mom, Platinum, cooking. Meanwhile, my dad, Valour, sits in the living room and my little sister, Velvet, sits at the kitchen table doing homework.

"Oh look who made it back!" Blaze says jokingly over-ecstatic.

I smile and roll my eyes in response, I look over to my mom who is giggling to herself, "so mom, what's for breakfast?" I question her, I haven't eaten at all yet today since I've been running for hours.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart. Reapings are today remember, so make sure you get to them." she reminds us, barely looking up from what she's doing.

Blaze leans up against the counter, "do I really have to go this year? I mean what's the chances I'll actually be called... I mean it's my last year and I'm not really feeling it."

When Blaze was younger he was always excited about the games, after years and years of begging my parents finally enrolled him into training when he was about eight years old. I know it's insane to start at such a young age and to learn about violence, but it's what he chose to do. Anyways after several long years of either not being reaped and not being quick enough to volunteer, he decided that the games just weren't for him.

"Yes." she simply responds, she looks up at me, "Lacey, I laid a dress on your bed for the reapings."

I nod before turning away and walking up the stairs and to my room. I creak open the door and slowly walk in. As soon as I make it about half way through my gray eyes fixate on a pale, green dress laying on the surface of my bed along with a pair of white sandals placed at the foot of my bed.

Grabbing the dress from upon my bed I gently scrunch it up to fit it over my head, I struggle to pull it down the rest of my body due to it being extremely tight fitting, but I manage to fit into it all the way. I look over to my sandals and slide my feet into them quickly, moving over to my closet mirror I unravel my hair tie from my hair and let it flow down, it reaches the end of my back.

"Lace, are you ready to go?" Blaze shouts up to me from downstairs.

Without looking I snatch my gloss from on top of the dresser and apply some of it to my lips, "Yeah, I'm coming." I shout back at him.

* * *

**Ian Redstone POV**

Wiggling my hips into my khaki pants I grab my sweater vest I received years ago, surprisingly I still manage to fit into it.

"Ian, mom said we have to get going soon." I whirl my head around at the sudden sound of a door creaking open, my younger brother, Epidote, stands there looking at me.

I purse my lips together gently before responding, "uh... gimmie a second." I respond before resuming to what I was doing, buttoning my vest. I slide open my closet door and reach into it with my free hand, searching for my matching tie.

"Ian and Epidote! You guys need to go!" Shouts my father, Peridot.

I grunt loudly not caring if he hears it, I snatch a pair of dress shoes out of my closet floor and shove my feet into them. Rushing myself I simply comb my hair down so it stays flat, except for one patch in the back, it always sticks up no matter what I do. Following Epidote I race down the stairs and into the long hallway of my house.

"Goodbye mom." I say to her as she walks towards me and my brother.

Once she reaches us she wraps both of her arms around us, "goodluck today, hopefully you guys won't get chosen, love you both." she whispers in our ears.

Epidote sniffs, "love you too, mom." he responds sounding kind of annoyed.

My mom, Amada, never necessarily liked the games. She was originally born in District Two, but moved here for some reason. I never asked her the reason why simply because I was never really curious about it. Anyways, the reason she hated the games was because my uncle, her brother, was reaped into the fourty-fifth Hunger Games. After making it so far and being able to be the youngest competitor by the top five, his time eventually ran out and he was killed. Although that happened eighteen years ago she still holds that memory close to her and you can see it kills her deep inside with every waking moment.

Wiping a tear trail from her eyes she attempts to speak to us, "just promise me you guys won't volunteer for any reason. I can't risk losing any of you."

I smile trying to reassure her, "we won't." I simply respond, a small grin makes it's way onto her face and she looks way less tense than she did a few seconds ago.

Walking out the door I close it shut gently, I turn away and face the bright sky, the sun shines in my eyes and it's blinding.

"This way." I inform Epidote without looking at him. With no response he walks in front of me and begins searching for the way towards the Justice Building.

After a long, silent walk we finally reach the line to enter the Reapings. Seven lines positioned by each other, each one was for a specific age group ranging from twelve to eighteen, the only ages eligible to compete in the games.

"Your line's over there." I say, pointing to the second line with seemingly hundreds of people waiting to get this over with.

Epidote turns towards me, "see you after." he begins walking towards the back of his line. I try to respond but he is simply too far away, so I just turn back towards the huge crowd of people coming in. I sigh before I make my way towards the appropriate line I need to be placed in.

Minutes begin to feel like hours while waiting for the line to die down, but shortly it does and I am suddenly at the front.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asks in a monotone voice, she doesn't look up at me instead she is focused on filling out paper work.

"Ian Redstone." I respond after a few seconds.

A minute passes by as she finishes filling out a form, "Let me see your finger."

Without hesitation I stick out my pointer finger and place it into her hand. I already know what's coming, she is going to prick my finger with some machine and place my bloody fingertip onto the sheet of paper.

As expected the tip of my pointer finger is placed onto a machine, the peacekeeper presses my finger hard onto it and a small, sanitized needle instantly shoots out of a small hole in the metal plate and pierces my finger for only a second. I cringe at the poke, I could never get used to that.

She guides my finger to the sheet of paper and places it into the only square box at the bottom of the page, "you may proceed."

The corners of my lips rise and I give her a nod before I side step from the front of the table and into the gate, "next!" she shouts out as I do so.

Finding my group isn't very hard at all, this year everything is a lot more organized and not as chaotic as previous years where they would just tell you to go ahead and you'd have to scavenger hunt for your assigned group. This year everything is organized accordingly, the various age groups are sectioned off with a velvet rope that separates one from another.

I wait patiently in my group for the Reapings to begin, meanwhile everyone around me talks to their friends. I don't bother being social during this time, the only reason not being that I'm not near any of my friends but that I just don't like starting conversations with people I don't really know.

The chaos begins to die down as the District escort struts out of the Justice Building and onto the center of the stage. The District escort for this year is the same as it has been for the past few years. Her outfit colors for this year are pink on top of purple with some yellow added into the mix, I still remember her outfit from last year it was golden along with lime green... must've been something trending in the Capitol. Meanwhile, her skin is still normally shaded pale.

Our escort taps on the microphone to get all of our attentions before she begins, "Welcome, citizens of District One. It is a pleasure to be back here once again, if you don't know who I am my name is, Aires." A big grin is plastered onto her face.

"Anyways, let's get started, shall we?" she says, meant to sound like a question, but it really wasn't. At the click of a button the huge television projects the video that we see every single year during the Reapings.

The video ends and Aires turns back to the crowds in front of her, smiling and clapping. "Okay, now let's move on. As usual ladies first!" she almost squeals from excitement.

Making her way towards the female reaping bowl she stretches out her arm, reaching for that one slip of paper that can send anyone to either their death or victory. Instead of dipping her hand into the bowl and shuffling around the slips she plucks the top one off of the bowl and slides her long nail underneath the piece of tape that holds it all together.

With the same grin still plastered on her face she reads the name on the tiny piece of paper, "this years female tribute, who will be representing District One in the Annual Sixty-Third Hunger Games is..." she takes a quick second to clear her throat, "Lace Gleam!"

As the girls name is called I begin to look around. That name is familiar, it belongs to a girl who goes to my school that is a year younger than I am.

Suddenly out of the fifteen year-old females crowd emerges a tall girl with long, wavy Amber hair that hits her back, freckles spread across her face, her bright gray eyes are focused on the stage. She looks as if she doesn't want to turn and see everyone in the crowds starring her down.

She makes her way up to the stage and holds her head up high, with confidence. She takes her place next to Aires.

No words are exchanged between them both mainly because Aires senses that Lace isn't focusing on her, instead she is keeping her gaze at something or someone in the eighteen year-old male section, as well as the twelve year-old female section.

Aires continues on with the Reapings and plucks another name from the top of the male Reaping bowl, "And the male tribute for this years games is..."

My heart begins to throb. Knowing I have a slim chance at actually being called it still worries me for some odd reason. I mean if I do get called on, someone will just volunteer for me, right?.. but wait... if that's true then why didn't anyone volunteer for that girl Lace?

"Ian Redstone."

My heart sinks to my stomach at the very sound of my name being called out, 'is this reality or am I having a terrible nightmare?' I begin to question myself.

"Ian Redstone?" she calls out again.

I close my eyes for a second in frustration and anger before reopening them. I take a deep breath before walking towards the opening of my crowd.

'why me?' I ask myself in my head... I didn't want to go into the games... I don't even have any training, I'm a pathetic excuse for a District One tribute.

I walk slowly to the stage, hoping that someone will emerge out of the crowd and shouting out those very words that I'd love to hear right now, 'I volunteer.'

After I hit the steps of the stage it hits me. No one was going to save me from this, not this year. This is the year I am definitely going to compete in that games and either come out victorious or die trying.

I walk over next to Aires and stand there quietly, twiddling my thumbs.

"Everyone, meet the District One tributes for the Sixty-Third Annual Hunger Games! Lace Gleam and Ian Redstone!"

The crowd roars with excitement and I quickly zone out.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Who do you like more out of the two tributes? Lace "Lacey" or Ian? Opinions on them?

2. Which tribute are you excited to find out about? (Out of all 24, just by looking at the names)

3. Feedback on how well or not well I portrayed these 2 tributes?

Hey guys! Sorry it took me like 10,000 years to update, but I've been super busy with school... like seriously I already had a quiz today in Math and Chemistry, I have to make a timeline and write a 9 paragraph essay for History, as well as memorize my cheer routine and I had to write an essay for English. And it's only the end of the first week! This is going to be a tough school year! ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I feel as if the writing is a huge step up from my last SYOT fanfic.


	4. District 2 Reapings

**District 2 Reapings**

**Cicero Holern POV**

"So, I heard you're planning to volunteer this year." Caligula says to me, sounding a bit surprised.

I smirk and toss my shirt onto the chair several feet away from me, "maybe, I am." I let out a chuckle. I walk towards the edge of the pool and lower myself into it, the water is cold but refreshing.

A female voice belonging to, Agrippina, butts into the conversation, "it's not much of a surprise, I think he'll be capable to make it through the games. Unlike someone." she says jokingly looking at Caligula, her boyfriend.

I laugh at her comment while Cal just rolls his eyes, "hey, I would definitely go into the games if I wasn't so slow at volunteering." he tries to convince us, but really deep down you can tell he is just as nervous as everyone else.

Here in District Two about everyone wants to volunteer for the Games, most wait until their eighteen. Since I was young I loved the Games, like most children here, so I attended a special academy to train for them along with Caligula and Agrippina.

"Yeah yeah." Agrippina responded, she took a deep breath in before dipping her head underwater. Her long, curly, dark black hair rises up higher to the surface of the water while her body floats towards the bottom of the pool.

I remove my gaze from her and back up to Cal, who dips down into the water and moves towards Agrippina. I watch as he meets her underneath and wraps his arms around her body and kisses her softly.

Clenching my jaw tight I rise up and out of my pool, I walk over to my towel sitting upon my chair and wrap it around my body.

"What are you doing?", a voice from behind questions me. I dry my hair off and sigh.

I turn around and look Caligula in the eyes, who is now hanging on the ledge of the pool, "I, uh.. need to go, the reapings are soon." I respond using the first excuse I could think of.

Cal purses his lips together before speaking again, "oh okay, see you then." he replies, he turns back to the crystal clear water and dives under again.

I watch him for a second as he swims back to his original spot. I turn away from the both of them and walk out of the gate of his yard and to my house.

The walk to my house seems to take forever. The bright, hot sun beams it's rays into my eyes, forcing me to squint. "Why is it so fucking hot?" I complain to myself as I place my towel over my head to try and block the sun from burning my skin.

I come to a stop as I approach my house, after knocking on the door for several minutes my mom, Naevolia, finally answers the door.

"It's about time." I say to her, "it's like a hundred and twenty degrees out there!"

She crosses her arms, her icy blue eyes glare into my soul for a minute, "where were you?" she asks carelessly.

I breathe in and roll my eyes, "it doesn't matter, mother, now I need to go get ready." I walk past her and head straight for the kitchen to fix up something to eat.

Me and my mom never necessarily got along. She never acted like a real mother to me, so I don't really see her as one. The only obvious reason that she married my father was because he came from an extremely rich family when growing up and he used to be reasonably attractive. She's lazy, shallow and does nothing but cause trouble for every unfortunate soul that passes by her in this lifetime.

Meanwhile my father, Nero, is a workaholic. He runs one of the quarries here, he is usually gone sixteen hours of the day, so I rarely ever get to see him. To me this family feels more like a bunch of room mates staying together, rather than an actual family. The relationship between us doesn't necessarily bother me though.

* * *

**Jodelle Nolan**

_"Goodbye dad, I love you. I promise, I will never let you down."_

With that being said I lay the bouquet of flowers next to his tombstone. I stand there and just stare for a few seconds before I decide it's time to go.

I kiss the tips of my fingers, a salty taste suddenly appears but that must be from the tears, I then stretch my hand out and place my fingers on the top of his tombstone.

Letting out a deep breath I turn away from his grave and wipe the tear trails that were running down my eyes.

I exit the graveyard and stand in the hot sun waiting to cross the street and get back to my house, which is fortunately directly across the street.

"Mom I'm home!" I shout out as I slip my feet out of my shoes and leave them at the entrance of the doorway.

I walk through the long hallway that leads into the living room, I notice my mom and step dad sitting on the couch.

"Hey mom, I just got back, I'm gonna go get dressed and head down to the Reapings."

She looks up to me, her dark brown eyes meet mine, and for a moment everything goes quiet, "okay darling, I uhm... need to talk to you. I'll be up there in a moment." She turns away from me.

I put more of my weight onto one foot as I lean against the door frame, "okay." I simply respond before turning around and heading upstairs and to my room.

Creaking open the door to my room I immediately head to my closet. I swing open the door and my eyes instantly set on a tight fitting, mid length, silver, sequin dress that hangs in the middle of a bunch of other clothes. I grab the dress and quickly toss it on.

"Jodelle, I need to talk to you."

I whirl my head around as the familiar voice startles me I stare for a brief second as my mom stands in the doorway, "yeah mom, what is it?" I ask her.

She walks towards me and places her hand on my shoulder, we stand approximately a foot from each other now. I stare into her dark eyes and she does the same.

"I know you want to compete in the games because of your father, but I don't think it's a good choice to make." she said nervously. My mom was never a fan of the games despite living and growing up in District Two.

I step back, "what do you mean? I've been training for this mom, I need to! I can do it!" I insist. I know I can do it... this was no time for second guessing myself, I grew up living, breathing the games and now it is my time.

"Jodelle. I am telling you no, no daughter of mi-"

I cut her off right there, "mom! I'm not your little girl anymore, I am eighteen now and I can make my own decisions!" I begin shouting. Although I feel terrible for getting loud with my mom it wasn't really her decision whether or not I volunteer this year or not.

"I'm gonna get going." I say to her as I snatch my sandals off of the ground and storm out of my bedroom door.

When I make it downstairs I quickly shove my feet into my shoes and slam the door shut on my way out. I begin walking to the Reapings, all that is on my mind is how ever since I was young my life has been centered around the games. Unlike most District Two citizens they were pushed into the games ever since they were children, but I'm the opposite, I wanted to join the games, I wanted to continue my fathers dreams that we shared. One thing separates me from the others though, I wouldn't kill for the joy nor would I kill in cold blood. I would kill to make my father proud of me.

As I approach the District Square several long lines jut out from the entrance. I look around in confusion for a quick second before realizing they decided to be a lot more organized this year and have several lines rather than having everyone together.

"Jodelle!"

I turn my head slightly and instantly spot my best friend, Kaita, standing at the beginning of the eighteen year old, female line. I respond to her with a smile before I begin to run toward her, cutting dozens of people, but they don't seen to care.

"Kaita, how are you?" I ask her happily.

She returns the smile, "I'm good, how are you? It's been so long since I've seen you in person!"

"I know! I've been busy with training so I couldn't really see anyone, but I've missed you."

Kaita pauses for a second, "are you still going behind your parents back and training?"

I purse my lips together and nod my head, "yeah but today my mom confronted me about volunteering, so I think she knew anyways."

A monotone voice belonging to a peacekeeper decides to interrupt the conversation, "excuse me ma'am, may I see your finger and get your name?"

"I'll talk to you in a bit." she tells me before turning around and doing as the peacekeeper asked of her.

When she finishes and walks into the gate the peacekeeper looks up at me, "whats your name and may I see your index finger please?"

"Jodelle Nolan." I place my hand into her grip.

"Well that's a pretty name." she says, looking up at me with a smile.

A smile crosses my face, "thank you!"

She guides my hand towards a machine with a metal plate shaped like a finger tip, "this may hurt just a bit."

I close my eyes as she adds force to my finger tip, suddenly the little needle shoots out of the machine and into my finger causing a scarlet drop of blood to flow down my finger tip. My finger is then guided to a piece of paper she was filling out and is placed into a small box at the bottom.

"You may proceed sweetheart."

I turn away from the table and walk into the entrance that leads me to my assigned group inside the gates. I walk through the extremely large crowd searching for Kaita but to no avail, there were at least a hundred girls here.

The chattering continues for a few more minutes until Avalon, our usual District escort, takes her place on the center of the stage.

"Good morning District Two" she begins the reapings in no time, she seems overly happy to be here, "if you didn't know, my name is Avalon and I am your District's escort for the games, anyways let us waste no time with getting started!"

With that being said she pulls out a remote and clicks a big red button which starts the Capitol video that is shown to us every single year.

As the Capitol video ends Avalon walks merrily to the microphone, "let's move on shall we! Ladies first!"

She shuffles over to the female reaping bowl and stretches her arm out, she dips her hand deep into the bowl, searching for a name to choose from. Once she is satisfied she pulls a single slip of paper from the bowl and quickly undoes the tape holding it together.

A grin creeps onto her lips as she prepares to call out the first name, "the female tribute for the Sixty-Third Annual Hunger Games that will be representing District Two is... Stella Urias!"

"I volunteer!" I immediately shout out, beating everyone else to it.

I step out of the crowd of girls and Avalon signals me to come up to the stage with her hand. I focus on the stage and nothing else, especially the death glares I am receiving from the eighteen year old girls that planned to volunteer this year.

Avalon stretches her hand towards me as I take my first step onto the stage. I lift my hand from my side and gently place it into hers, she guides me to the spot next to her on the center of the stage.

"It's always nice to see a volunteer" she says happily into the mic, "and what's your name sweetheart?"

I look to her then lean into the microphone, "Jodelle Nolan." I simply respond in a monotone voice, there was nothing else to say.

"Well, best of luck to you in the Games, Jodelle." I nod.

Avalon quickly clears her throat, "and now it's time for the gentlemen!"

She commences the male reaping by shuffling to the male reaping bowl then back to the microphone with a slip in her hand and a grin on her face.

"And the lucky male tribute is... Aeleon Hale!"

The crowd goes silent for a split second, "I volunteer!"

I turn my head to the eighteen year old male section and watch as a tall and lanky, pale with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He skips up the steps and onto the stage taking a spot on the opposite side of Avalon that I am on.

"Oh goodie another volunteer!" She squeals into the mic, "and what is your name?"

He leans into the microphone and smiles, "Cicero Holern." he moves his face from the mic and stands over six feet tall.

"Everyone, meet your tributes from District Two! Jodelle Nolan and Cicero Holern!"

With that being said Avalon steps out of our way and we shake hands.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Who do you like more out of the two tributes? Jodelle or Cicero?

2. Opinions on them?

3. How do you think they'll react to the District 1 tributes?

4. Feedback on the chapter.

Okay let me start out by saying that this was literally the most difficult reapings I have ever done. It was mostly because I was trying extra hard to get their exact personalities so I think it was just that... but yeah it was super hard. I hope I portrayed them correctly, I'm really sorry if I didn't but yeah. Hope y'all enjoyed! BTW you'll find out a lot more of these two later in the story (:


	5. District 3 Reapings

**District 3 Reapings**

**Boron Storm POV**

People loved him because of his personality, he was always friendly and energetic. But they could see the hurt in his eyes, they can see the sad little child that wastes away everyday since the tragedy.

"You won't get reaped!" I say trying to reassure a twelve year-old boy, who happens to be crying on the edge of the curb.

He removes his head from his hands and looks up at me, tears stream down his face so I grab my rag out of my pocket and wipe them away. Before leaving the young boys side I rubbed my hand around his back to give him some comfort.

Silence falls on us and all you can hear is the footsteps from everyone around us. As usual, the Reapings aren't a pleasant event that anyone wants to attend here in District Three, unless you're someone with a death wish and plans to volunteer to take someone else's place.

Me and my best friend, Gunther, begin to approach my house. "Hey, I'm gonna go get ready.. see you in a bit?"

* * *

**Faye Ackerman POV**

I sit on my living room couch with, Alisa. We continuously watch recaps of last years Games, the _Sixty Second Hunger Games_, the one scene that replays every ten minutes is the moment where Lillian Driefus, the victor from District Seven, brutally swings her ax through the psychotic girls skull, from District Twelve.

As soon as the final canon fires through the arena, all of the cameras focus on Lillian.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to the Victor of The Sixty-Second Annual Hunger Games... Lillian Driefus of District Seven! Congratulations." With that being said, Lillian falls to her knees and begins sobbing into her hands. That is the moment, when a tribute became a victor.

"Hey Faye, I bet you'd be like that if you won the games!" she says jokingly, laughing a bit.

I smile, shifting my body around, I grab a pillow and throw it at her, "no, I think I would cry way harder than that... having to kill innocent kids would be terrible." If I were in the Games I don't think I'd make it very far... I mean I'm not exactly the best fighter.

"Oooooh ofcourse you would" she responds, "oh crap what time is it?"

I look at her, then to the clock that hangs on the wall ahead of me, "it's ten thirty-eight." I respond to her confused.

She immediately hops out of the couch and runs towards the door to put her shoes on, "I need to get going, but I'll see you at the Reapings!" she says so fast that I can barely hear what she even said.

"Okay, see you!" I shout out as she closes the front door.

Picking up the remote in my hand I click off of the TV and head up the stairs to my room, the reapings started in less than half an hour.

"Faye." Breaking the silence I hear my mom, Tessa, faintly calling my name from her room.

I let out a sigh, "coming!" I shout out.

Once I reach my mothers bed room I extend my arms out and push the white wood door out of my way, "yes mom?" I ask her in a calm voice. Since a few days ago, my mom has been ill.

She looks up to me, her hazel eyes met my pale green eyes for a slight second, "before you leave, can you make me some tea?" she whispers.

I smile and nod, "ofcourse." I get up from leaning against the bed and head out of her room and go to my room.

* * *

**Boron Storm POV**

"Let me see your finger, please." A monotone voice strictly demanded, the voice came from one of the head peacekeepers here in District Three.

I stick out my index finger and place it into his strong grip, "B-Boron Storm, that is my name." I say as he yanks my pale finger towards a machine.

He looks up at me, "I didn't ask." he simply responds.

Putting my head down, I look at my feet as I shuffle them together, "sorry."

With a bored sigh, he forcefully shoves my finger into the machine, which triggers a needle to shoot out and jab through my finger tip. "Ow!" I yelp out as it sticks my finger.

"Stop being a wuss." the peacekeeper responds, "you can go ahead."

I roll my eyes at him and turn away from the check in table, my finger in my mouth. I pull my finger out for a second to examine it then a scarlet drop of dark red blood forms and rolls down my finger.

I begin walking through the gate and into the huge group of fifteen year-old boys, I take my spot next to strangers. The environment is quiet... too quiet. It is quiet enough to hear everyone's footsteps and breathing, sometimes little side conversations here and there.

Silence completely falls on us once, Valerie, our District escort stepped out of the Justice Building and onto the stage. She struggles to shuffle her way to the microphone in the front of the stage due to her dress being extremely tight, she almost trips at times.

Once she is able to reach the microphone she gives us a fake smile, then takes a deep breath in to begin the Reapings.

"Beautiful morning here in District Three, am I right?" she says, receiving no response from the crowd.

She clears her throat, "welcome to the Reapings, if any of you don't know me, my name is Valerie, and I am your Districts escort for this year! Let's get started, shall we?" Sensing the awkward silence, Valerie clicks her small remote from on top of the podium and everyone focuses on the giant screen that changes from a blank white to the Capitol video.

As the screen goes from black to white Valerie turns back to the crowds in front of her, "let's begin the actual Reapings! As usual ladies first!" Valerie shuffles to the female Reaping bowl, she removes her white glove to dip her hand and retrieve a slip of paper from the very bottom.

"The female tribute that will be representing District Three in this years games is... Alisa Sweederman!" Valerie calls out in a cheery voice.

A few seconds pass by before a female voice shouts out a series of words... words that are rarily ever said here in District Three... words that someone with a death sentence would say...

"I volunteer!"

* * *

**Faye Ackerman POV**

"I volunteer!"

Those very words slip out of my mouth.

"Faye! Why did you do that?" I hear Alisa's voice shout at me from my side. Her tone doesn't sound angry with me, it sounds more like disappointment and sadness.

I turn to Alisa, tears are forming in her eyes and are beginning to slide down her cheeks, "you didn't have to." she says as her arms wrap around my body to bring me into a hug.

I stand there in shock unable to register the words that forced their way from my mouth, then reality hits me and tears fall from my eyes and onto Alisa's shoulders. I wrap my arms around her.

"Yes I did" I say to her, "I couldn't let them lose you." I whisper to her.

Several years ago Alisa's older brother went into the games and he didn't make it very far, he was only fourteen years old and didn't make it past the second day. He didn't go into the Bloodbath, so he had nothing to defend himself with.

I remove myself from Alisa's grip and wipe the tears from my eyes, "I'll be back, okay?" I say with a slight smile, my face turned red.

Alisa smiles back at me, "okay."

With that being said I walk through the crowd of fifteen year old girls and into the empty lane that leads up to the stage. I try my best to stay strong and look like a real competitor to everyone else but it was no use, my pale face was red and tears were still managing to escape my eyes and slide down the sides of my face.

I didn't want to go into the games... but the damage has been done and there is no turning back now.

Once I make it up to the stage Valerie stretches her hand out to help me up the steps. I gently place my hand in hers and it stays there until we reach the center of the stage.

Valerie looks at me with sympathy, "and what is your name, sweetheart?"

I try to catch my breath before speaking, "F-Faye Ackerma-an." I mumble into the microphone.

She purses her lips together and watches as I struggle to talk, "well that was a very brave thing you did there, Faye."

I sniff, "thanks..." I simply respond.

Valerie sighs, "now let's move onto the boys!" She shuffles over to the boys Reaping bowl and dips her hand to the bottom, she pulls out a single slip of paper then heads back over to my side.

"And the male tribute to be representing District Three is... Boron Storm!"

I look through the crowd of boys for a while when suddenly a young boy emerges from one of the various crowds. Unlike other people that are reaped he has a smile on his face, he looks as if he's excited...

The boys brown eyes meet mine as he walks up the steps and onto the stage. His pale skin goes well with his short, messy black hair. His smile shows his crystal white teeth that look flawless.

* * *

**Boron Storm POV**

I make my way to the side of Valerie, out District escort. My eyes meet Faye's as I walk towards her. Her red face went back to pale and you could see the freckles that covered her cheeks. Her long, curly, Copper colored hair matched perfectly with her pale green eyes and forest green dress.

"Everyone, meet your tributes from District Three! Faye Ackerman and Boron Storm!" Valerie announces.

She steps out of our way, letting me and Faye shake hands. I stretch my arm out and Faye meets me half way, I grip onto her hand gently and could tell she is shaking from what just happened.

I look her in the eyes and give her a smile and she does the same to me.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Who do you like better? Faye or Boron?

2. Opinions on both of them?

3. Do you think they'll make it far in the Games?

4. Feedback on anything.

Oheyguys! Okay so lemmie just start by saying that I have been uber busy and that is why I haven't been able to update the chapter until now...

Now that I am in school that means that this will probably be happening sometimes, since my real life is more important to me than this. But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I decided to change things up a bit and do several POV's for each character in the chapter (as you can see). I'll probably be doing it like this for the rest of the Reapings, but I'm not sure.


End file.
